Three's Company
by Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor can be a jealous Time Lord, so Jack and Donna had to be careful as they sneak around. But somebody is watching...


**Summary:** set during JE, the Doctor can be a jealous Time Lord, so Jack and Donna had to be careful.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, but I'd really appreciate RTD and the BBC sharing them.

**A/N:** although Donna's generation would have had ready access to the Good News Bible growing up, the King James Bible was still pretty prevalent then.

**A/N2:** long ago **beachy_geek** requested a Jack/Donna fic, so here is my first attempt at one in order to wish her a very Happy Birthday!

* * *

**Three's Company**

.

It was a testament to their acting skills how easily they managed to hold off the Doctor's suspicions. Donna had almost jumped with glee when she had seen Jack's face appear on the TARDIS monitor; well, at least her interest in him had been genuine. The fact was their 'first' meeting wasn't exactly their first, technically speaking.

During her time seeking out the Doctor, Donna had found photographic evidence of a man in Cardiff who apparently was friends with the Doctor; a tall, dark haired man who wore a military coat. Before she had sought him out, Donna had had no idea what Jack's name was or what he looked like. All she knew was his general 'look'. So when she finally found him in that bar, peering sadly into the bottom of an upturned glass, it had been incredibly easy to force herself to walk over in order to start up a conversation. When he had turned around to greet her… wow! There was no other way to describe her reaction to the handsomest man she had ever seen.

Jack had found himself gazing into sympathetic blue eyes that carried an amber halo; and a face that wasn't conventionally beautiful, but there was just something about her that caught his interest. Perhaps it was the way she didn't seem to instantly judge him, that her motive wasn't sexual gratification but a shared goal that brought with it the promise of true friendship. Yes, he found himself liking her a lot.

There was no deception on her part; she had admitted from the word go that she was seeking the Doctor, that her motive for doing so was not based on some romantic notion, and there was the option of pooling resources without offering competition. Of course a few drinks later their attention had shifted from focusing on the Doctor and his antics, and onto the possibilities of enjoying themselves together as they explored their mutual attraction.

Drinks had led to smooching whilst dancing, leading on to fondling, petting and the inevitable sexual experiences they enjoyed back at Jack's place; or Donna's hotel room, or anywhere else they could find to sustain their immediate desire.

It was Jack who had suggested she keep schtum about their relationship in the event of her meeting the Doctor before he did again; insisting that the Doctor would not look upon it lightly or favourably. Donna had refuted this viewpoint until she had pointed to Jack on the monitor and heard the Doctor's reaction. It had reminded her of one of those bible quotes they used to mention in RE: "For the Lord thy God is a jealous God" or something like that if she remembered correctly. The Doctor was truly godlike in his alienness, so the jealous part seemed to easily carry on from there.

After that incident she had kept to the scenario Jack had once told her would be necessary. When he showed up and killed that Dalek she had wanted to kiss him, but other matters were pressing at the time. Although the lack of a welcoming hug had hurt at the time she had understood why he hadn't done it. The Doctor might have been distracted by partially generating and the sight of Rose, but he wasn't stupid! He could have sussed them out in mere seconds.

Okay, the fact that the Doctor now knew Donna was interested in Jack was helpful, it meant that she could point out how brilliant he was as he co-piloted the TARDIS, and she could grab him for a hug, pulling him away from that chancer, Sarah Jane Smith! _Nobody_ took Captain Jack Harkness away from Donna Noble. Especially some ex-companion of the Doctor. Nuh uh! Donna was the current companion, and she got what she wanted.

What she wanted right that second was Jack; preferably naked and in her bed.

The Duplicate Doctor, or DD as she called him, smirked at Donna in understanding. "Call me in if you need some help," he had teased her as they stood together, away from the other companions.

"Not on your nelly, mate," she had playfully protested. "I call first and second dibs. But if you're still around you can come and play later."

"You're on!" he had whispered back. "I can think of all the possibilities for fun we could have together."

Donna had grown serious at his words. "Then stay with us."

He grimaced back. "We'll see how it goes with Rose, shall we?"

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. "In that case, I'm going to make the most of this moment and entice a certain captain to come and see my etchings." She gave DD an eyebrow waggle, and he had growled amorously back, making her smile brightly.

Checking that the Doctor was yet again talking with Rose, Donna sauntered over to Jack as he stood with Mickey and Jackie. "Excuse me, Jack, but you promised to deal with a problem I'm having with my bed," she leaned in and said to him, leaving the last word so that only he could hear.

"Sure!" Jack had answered. "I'll deal with that right away."

"With her what?" Jackie asked with confusion.

"No idea, but it probably needs a good strong man to do it," Mickey replied innocently.

Jack and Donna kept up their nonchalant act right up until the bedroom door closed behind them. After that all restraints were off!

"Are you sure we should be doing this yet?" Jack groaned out as they traded deep passionate kisses up against the bedroom wall.

"Oh yes!" Donna insisted as she hungrily kissed him back. "The Doctor can't keep away from Rose and DD will look out for us."

Jack halted his actions to ask, "Are you sure he won't rat us out instead?"

Donna made a grab for his head to guide it back to her. "Certain! I've promised him he can come and join us later as a reward."

"I could get to love you, Donna Noble, at this rate," he enthused.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," she replied, offering him a cheeky wink. "Now come here!"

~o~o~

"Bloody hell that was good!" Donna rolled over and grinned ecstatically at him. "I needed that."

Jack couldn't keep the self-satisfied smile off his face. "You did?"

She snuggled underneath the arm he had offered. "Oh yes! Travelling with the Doctor does sod all for your sex life."

"Does this mean that we'd better arrange a future date for us?" he asked as he gazed down at her.

"Already sorted," she said as she tapped her head in emphasis. "And not only that, but I've arranged a little birthday treat for you."

Jack laughed. "You have? But it isn't my birthday yet."

"I think you'll find it is," she insisted. "In fact I can hear the delivery boy right now."

"The d….?" Jack began to ask as she drew herself away from him and bounded towards the door.

There was an immediate rap on it, and Donna cautiously opened the door, hiding her modesty from the hallway outside. Jack gasped to see DD standing in the doorway.

"Happy birthday!" DD trilled breathily. "I brought cake." He then revealed a small cake that he had held behind his back. "The order was extra creamy."

Jack could not believe his luck! This was close to what he had imagined when three Doctors had first emerged, and he was about to reap the benefits.

* * *

**A/N3:** all future imaginings are the sole property of beachy_geek! Ha ha ha! ;D


End file.
